Enough Questions
by Plagued Dark Thoughts
Summary: “Malfoy, you don’t scare me, Merlin, Crookshanks can scare me more than you ever could. Let me ask a question of my own now”.An encounter in the broom closet between two enemies,what happens behind closed closets?Dramione.One-shot.


**Disclaimer-This (story?) and its characters does not belong to me. **

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling as I have no imagination at all to create such a fantastic world and write a series of novels for that matter.**

A/N(Always wanted to write one :P)-This is my first EVER little one-shot fic (Yay!) and is unbeta'd.I really hope you like it (Fingers crossed).Read ON!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lumos"

Draco muttered quickly catching his breath as he entered the nearest broom closet trying to escape the evil clutches of Pansy Parkinson. She was trying to drag him with her to Hogsmeade for a _little_ Shopping Spree just in time for Valentine's Day.

However, his relief was short lived as, and the spell brought forth the face of the bane of his existence, well the third in line actually- Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire, Miss Know It All, The prude of Prudes, and the list goes on. She is of course is preceded by Scarhead and the Weasel naturally.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked tauntingly his smoldering grey eyes gleaming with mischief as soon as he saw her looking a bit flustered, her expression changed rapidly and she looked at Draco with a stony ,annoyed expression.

"Oh, it's only you Malfoy"Hermione Granger replied monotonously.

"Who were you expecting then? Perhaps a certain freckled, red headed, freak looking for a quickie" he smirked.

Hermione blushed crimson from head to toe," You are despicable Malfoy, I was merely here for…It is none of your business anyway" she hastily replied.

She could not ever tell him or anyone else for that matter, the real reason she was here that she was here to commit an act of Revenge a very un-Gryffindor like act. She felt somewhat relieved that he interrupted her as she was about to hex MClaggens broom for his treatment of Ron and Harry not to mention his crude comment towards her.

She was contemplating before her little interruption whether to make his broom slippery, or let it catch fire once he touches it. Nothing that would cause him major harm obviously. Hermione remembered her current predicament and tried to make him leave soon.

"Would you mind removing your presence from here" she continued while making shooing gestures with her hands.

He stepped closer to Hermione, and the atmosphere visibly tensed "What If I don't?" He countered.

Hermione huffed tucked a curl with her hand behind her ear and taking a step backwards closer to the wall," Must you always reply to me with a question?

"Who is asking a question now?" Malfoy asked stepping even closer to her," Well enough with the meaningless questions, what I want to know is what are you doing here?"

"Malfoy, you don't scare me, Merlin, Crookshanks can scare me more than you ever could. Let me ask a question of my own now" Hermione replied with a soft smirk gracing her features.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her, which Hermione blissfully ignored and continued "What are you doing here; you came in panting and looking like you have been running away from someone?''

Malfoy's eyes widened for a split of a second but then returned to normal, she had hit home with that remark.

Whereas Hermione was proud of herself, she managed to distract Malfoy away from the reason she was here and left him speechless…for now at least.

"It's none of your business, Mudblood" he countered.

Hermione huffed; she was really tired of his little pet name for her." Look Malfoy, How about we just forget everything that happened, it was unfortunate us running into each other, so can you just leave now" she asked pleadingly.

"Aww! The little mudblood is begging, how precious but no thank you I think I'm fine right where I am" He finished his statement by pressing even closer. Her scent reached his nose a subtle flowery scent that momentarily lost him his senses. His eyes fluttered shut on their own accord, as if trying to drown himself in her aroma.

Hermione knit her brow at his sudden change in expression but said nothing. Her confused expression bought him crashing back down to earth, the mudblood did look kind of good her soft curly hair...I mean bushy, frizzy he berated himself angrily. No she was not beautiful or anything.

"Stop it" he muttered angrily to himself. Now was not the time for these outrageous thoughts.

Hermione forgot about her sudden confusion and snapped "What's up with you Malfoy?"And she continued "You stay, I'll leave" she tried to push him out of the way but he was like a brick wall unmovable.

"Don't push me, Mudblood or else" he warned her, his tone icy cold.

"Or else what? I already told you don't scare me and I have my wand" she spat back her fiery eyes shone with anger. She had a feeling that this argument has moved from a silly banter to something much more.

She talked too much Malfoy thought and he wanted to do something to shock her and teach her a lesson so he did the only thing that he could think of in his current state of mind.

He tilted his head and touched his lips to hers a bit violently as if trying to vent his anger and frustrations in a single bruising kiss.

To say Hermione was surprised was a serious understatement, her eyes were wide open in shock and she tried to push him away with the palms of her hands. He began moving his lips against hers and touched the tip of his tongue trying to part her lips she gasped and opened them for him finally responding.

It was electric and all traces of anger melted between them, his hands moved to her mass of curls which were actually soft. He continued kissing her their tongues battling in an endless war. Her body was tingling and she was having these weird sensations that definitely did not fit this situation. She could not believe kissing anyone would feel like this, let alone kiss seemed to go on forever, they clung to each other hands moving everywhere.

She finally broke apart for air, she looked at him with hazy eyes "What was that for? What is wrong with you? This is not funny? "

Malfoy knew it was wrong but he could not help it. He placed his fingers on her lips "Shhh, Enough with the questions, this is anything but funny just let me kiss you" he whispered huskily, and tried to kiss her again, trying to feel again.

She moved her head out of the way, but his lips landed on her neck and he started kissing and nipping it softly. Hermione moaned softly it felt so good, too good actually.

"Ahh...Mal...foy sto... stop it…First you...want me dead…ahh...And now...You...want...me" she said breathlessly.

He stopped his ministrations on her soft neck and looked her in the eyes, his grey eyes dark and stormy. He touched her cheek gently, but the words he muttered next have nothing gentle about them." I still want you dead" he replied "this changes absolutely nothing" he continued.

"You are such a cruel, bigoted prat and for what it is worth I want you dead too" she said.

"Good, Now that we have settled this matter, I suggest we move to more pressing important issues" he replied hauntingly.

She looked incredulously at him" If you think I'll let you near me again you are sadly mistaken, this was a grave lapse of judgment from both our parts" she confidently ended her sentence with a deadly glare.

Malfoy looked at her boldly and started to caress her neck, where moments before he was hungrily suckling."Oh, I think not my dearest mudblood"he smugly answered.

She glared back at him and pushed him again, trying to erase the feel of his nimble fingers on her burning skin." I know you won't touch me again, because I won't let you" she valiantly replied.

"We will see about that" he answered back, he bent his head and pecked her quickly and continued smugly "I'll see you soon, meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow after double Potions so we can umm..._ discuss_ this further".

He flashed her, his famous smirk and left the closet, leaving her open mouthed in shock her fingers pressing on her lips that were still tingling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N-2-Well that was it,Hope you somewhat liked it at least found it tolerable?It is my first ficlet and is of course a Dramione(Those two belong together),Please Review and tell me what you think they seriously make my day and the pessimist I am needs it Lol!I recommend listening to the song-Said And Done By The Blackout which I think fits the fic very well as I was listening to it while writing and found it very fitting.

Much love and best wishes

xoxo


End file.
